lexicongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Adala'ehkt
Adala'ehkt ( ाािाेअवोदस्ेअॅासद Atdālach' ehxkt ''"Vernacular Script") is perhaps the oldest known writing system that still remains in use today. Currently, it is used as the primary and official writing system of the Talkik Imperial Republic . The script is thought to be derived from a combination of the Khomeri script and Old Marlki Runes, and probably first appeared during the 124th century D.C. It is classified by linguistic scholars as an abugida. History Around 12,700 D.C., the Odrapet Mohkem (ोौसवलिते सकियोपो) tribes moved northwest from their earlier territories to the coastal region of the Mal'etam Peninsula where they first encountered the native Khomerae tribes. During this transition, the Odrapet Mohkem brought with them their Marlki Runes, which over the next few centuries combined with the Khomeri script to form the Adala'ehkt. As the language evolved and words were being borrowed from other languages, new characters were needed to represent the new sounds. Most of the missing characters, ancient texts suggest, were derived by script internal extensions, rather than borrowings, but a small number of characters seem to derive from Pleontec, such as २, tsk as found in the word ाअेस२किपोर ''hatska'etmam ''meaning Hatska lily. Principles As an abugida, the fundamental principle of Adala'ehkt is that each letter represents a consonant, which carries an inherent schwa vowel ''a ə. For example, the letter क is read ka, the two letters कन are kana, the three कनय are kanaya, etc. Other vowels, or the absence of vowels, require modification of these consonants or their own letters: *Consonant clusters are written with ligatures (arateklas "conjuncts"). For example, the three letters कनय''kanaya'' may be joined to form क्नय''knaya,'' कन्य''kanya,'' or क्न्य''knya.'' *Vowels other than the inherent a'' are written with diacritics (termed ''matdras). For example, using क''ka'', the following forms can be derived: के''ke,'' कु''ku,'' की''kī,'' का''kā,'' etc. *For vowels as an independent syllable (in writing, unattached to a consonant), either at the beginning of a word or after another vowel, there are full-letter forms. For example, while the vowel ū''is written with the diacritic ूin कू''kū, it has its own letter ऊ in ऊक''ūka'' and कऊ''kaū.'' *A final consonant is marked with the diacritic ्, called the khatla. This cancels the inherent vowel, so that from क्नय''knaya'' is derived क्नय्''knay.'' The khatla is often used for consonant clusters when typesetting conjunct ligatures is not feasible. Such a letter or ligature, with its diacritics, is called an aksara "syllable". For example, कनय''kanaya'' is written with what are counted as three akshara, whereas क्न्य''knya'' and कु''ku'' are each written with one. As far as handwriting is concerned, letters are usually written without the distinctive horizontal bar, which is only added once the word is completed. Letters The letter order of Adala'ehkt, like nearly all Khemklik scripts, is based on phonetic principles which consider both the manner and place of articulation of the consonants and vowels they represent. This arrangement is usually referred to as the tdaima of letters. Citations *Talkik Imperial Republic *Mal'etam Peninsula --Daniel